


Yelled Confessions

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is at the bar when some bandit comes up and begins talking shit about him. Not that he really cares or anything, but the bandit keeps taking his scotch. Just when he's about to retaliate the bandit says something he isn't expecting. What he expects even less is who comes to his rescue verbally. Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelled Confessions

Sitting at a bar Marco was sipping at his scotch, scotch unlike what they normally had on the ship was a drink to sit down with and sip at. Enjoying the flavor and relaxing as he sipped, his crew- or rather most of them, had chosen to go to a more popular bar that was over crowded and noisy. Izou bumped Marco lightly and winked at him. “Izou, he went ta tha bathroom, how ‘bout ya go corner ‘im there, yoi~?”

The okama giggled and hurried off in the direction of the restroom. As Marco picked his glass up to sip from it some bandit snatched it out of his hand and like uncultured swine, chugged it. Marco looked up at the bastard and heaved a sigh, not worth it. The man was weaker than their cabin boy. “Oi, bartender, ‘nother one if ya will, yoi.”

The bartender hurried to do as asked, he knew who Marco the phoenix was after all. When the bartender came back and set the glass down Marco reached for it only for it to be snatched up and downed in a single gulp. “What are ya doin’ yoi?” He asked in a dark and heavy tone, this wasn’t the cheap shit that the man kept stealing.

Off to the side he noticed Thatch and Izou appear out of the corridor with the bathroom. They were curiously watching, not intending to interfere. “You are an ugly thing,” the bandit sneered and no one noticed as the door to the bar opened. Laughing people came in but silenced at the feel of a haki that spread out slightly but pressed down. “Weak looking little man, all alone in this big bar. Bet you are looking for a good fuck and letting someone get plaster enough to do it.

“Swine, ya are nothin’ but a dirty pig, yoi. With no education and no self preservation.” Marco looked up at the man, eyes lower than normal to give a look of such disgust and disinterest in the giant bandit by him.

“Least I have women that fawn over me and bow in my presence. You- no one would ever love you with that disgusting hair-”

“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that! I love him so fuck off!” Marco’s eyes widened as the lids lifted and red flames spread high. They cracked about off of the tanned man whose head was lowered enough that the hat covered his eyes but showed off his angered sneer. Freckles that coated a hidden back seemed to wrap over his shoulders like a lover’s hands giving him a massage as the muscles rippled under the skin.

“I-Izou-?! Did- did Ace just say what I thought I heard?” Thatch asked loud enough that Marco remembered where they were and that they had an audience. Now was not the time to be perfusing love or admitting to secrete crushes.

Marco moved fast as he stood up and then within moments roundhouse kicked the man. His crew could practically see the haki that was infused into his kick and he sent the man flying into a table, shattering it and knocking the man out.

Ace looked up at Marco and realized he had just shouted for all to hear about his crush, his crush on this man. Marco now knew about his crush. The crush he’d hidden and kept secrete-

His thoughts staggered and caught as Marco grabbed Ace’s chin and lifted his face up. “Yoi, ah love ya too~” Then there was a small peck of lips to lips and Marco was leaving the bar.


End file.
